Phan oneshots
by thewolfbloodpack
Summary: All of these can be found on my tumblr: A collection of phan oneshots! I do not own Dan and Phil, neither am i trying to force them into a relationship or offend anyone in any way xx Love you all! I try and post these every week but yeah x
1. Sleeping With the Sharks

P_airing: Phan (Dan Howell and Phil Lester)_

_Genre: It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!_

_Words: 1.4k (one shot)_

_Triggers: none, except extreme fluffiness_

_Summary: A Youtuber convention at a sealife centre is not how Phil imagined it would be…._

_This is a phanfic me and im-a-baby-phanosaur wrote whilst under a shark tank! I suffered extreme feels whilst writing so I hope you enjoy! Xx_

Aquarium oneshot - phan

"Fine, leave me with all the bags then!" Dan called ahead to Phil, who was darting about manically, and managing to disturb his fringe with his flapping hands. He turned back apologetically.

"Just go" Dan smiled at his boyfriend, and as Phil turned back to the aquarium, his face lit up. Out of all the youtubers that had gathered, Phil was the most excited and by far the most childish.

Great Yarmouth's Sea Life centre had never seen so many youtubers before, as they gathered for what would be the "most epic sleepover in youtube history". Those words had echoed round Phil's head ever since the invitation had arrived through the letterbox. Needless to say, Dan had not got a moments peace in the hours that followed the arrival.

As they made their way into the aquarium, they passed many familiar faces, such as Louise, shortly accompanied by "Zalfie". Phil darted round the first few tanks, but saw Dan struggling with the abundance of bags. Despite the intrigue of the many tanks of brightly coloured fish, the call to help his boyfriend was stronger. Dodging other Youtubers, and successfully tripping over his own feet, he mumbled apologies as he made his way back to Dan. Although Phil's behaviour was immature, and slightly destructive, rather than glaring or scorning, their friends just shared fond smiles as Phil dragged Dan round the exhibits. However, Phil's enthusiasm was catching, and soon Dan couldn't keep the smile of his face.

By now, Dan had successfully transferred some of the load to Phil. It was mere minutes before Phil was intertwining his fingers with Dan's. Although the room was darkened, Phil could still see Dan's face illuminated by the UV lighting, as he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Let the rumours begin…" He chuckled into Phil's ear. Phil just rolled his eyes and flicked his fringe back. He looked at Dan.

"Like they haven't already…"

Several rooms later, and Dan had turned down several pleads for penguins, sting rays, turtles, and a vast assortment of fish. The only thing Phil had gained so far was Dan's jacket; his boyfriends sharp eyes had noticed goosebumps begin to appear on Phil's arms whilst they were viewing the penguins. Although cuddles were fantastic at warming people up, the jacket had proved a more permanent soloution to the problem.

All too quickly for Phil's liking, the series of displays ended, however they discovered the deserted soft play area. They exchanged identical looks of childish joy.

Soon enough, they found themselves in the ballpit, engaged in a furious play fight. When Phil paused to gather more ammunition, Dan seized the moment, and pounced.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Dan yelled as he flung himself onto the Phil shaped mass of plastic balls. Phil yelped, slightly winded by the force of the attack.

He opened his eyes, finding Dan's chocolate brown ones only inches away. His eyes flickered down to Dan's lips, before darting back to dans eyes, flushing at his actions.

Dan nodded slightly, comforting Phil as they pressed their lips together. They moved in harmony of each other, conveying emotion as easily as with words.

Eventually they broke apart. Both of their eyes were shining like stars in an infinate galaxy, reflecting the depth of their love for one another.

A few hours later, they lay on their backs, side by side, pointing at the sharks and other species of sea life that swam over their heads. The soft mumerming had long since disappeared as the others slowly drifted to sleep. They were the only ones awake, and were content in each other's company. Dan looked across at Phil's face, which was sparked with enjoyment. Their shoulders were touching, and when their hands brushed, Phil didnt pull away; instead, his eyes drifted to Dan's before admiring the fish again. They had been one of the few daring enough to sleep directly under the haunting tank, and they were loving every second.

With one final squeeze of Dan's hand Phil turned over, snuggling into his sleeping bag and settling into an easy sleep. Dan studied him for a while, before reluctantly pulling his eyes away, and closed his eyes.

Phil was still happily dreaming when Dan snuck away in the early hours of the morning, one last smile on his lips as he turned away from the sleeping figure.

Phil's fingers closed over thin air when he awoke next morning as he reached out to cuddle closer to his boyfriend. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up, gazing around the tunnel. It was empty. He began to feel the panic rising in his chest, when he heard a small tapping noise coming from above his head, and he raised his eyes upwards, only to gasp at the sight that awaited him.

There, suspended in the water with breathing apparatus strapped to him, was Dan, holding several big white placards. Somewhere, someone hit play on a cd player, and the first chords of a song started to drift through the air. Phil recognised it moments later as the Fault in Our Stars song, by Troye Sivan. His favourite book…

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, and he clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes back on Dan. Dan smiled, and nodded.

He dropped the blank sheet, to reveal writing…

Phil…

From the day we met…

You changed my life

For the better

Phil could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he continued to listen to the words of the song wash over his ears, reading the cards as they fell from Dan's grip.

You have made me

Ten times the person i used to be

«So have you» Phil thought, as he tried to calm his drumming heart.

And if this isnt true love,

Then I don't want whatever true love is

Cause this couldn't be more perfect to me

Phil could feel the happiness spill onto his cheeks, and he looked down. His fingers had wrapped themselves in Dan's sleeping bag, and his sweet aroma wafted up to greet him. Although Dan was through the glass, Phil felt like he was right beside him in the greatest moment of his life. He blinked back the tears, and contined to read.

I know we're only young

But I cant imagine my life without you

So….

Until then, Phil had tried to calm his nerves; to tell himself it wasnt happening. But as the cards began to float away, it all crashed upon him.

Will you…

Phillip

Micheal

Lester

Marry me?

Phil could see Dan's eyes shining through his goggles; hopeful, pleading. Through his tears he nodded, and watched Dan's eyes crinkle with complete happiness, as he gestured to what must be the exit, and began to swim. Phil jumped up, and ran in what he hoped to be the right direction.

He almost collided into Carrie, who smiled knowingly, tears in her own eyes, and pointed him in the right direction. He ran again, on and on, until he came face to face at last, with the boy he had fallen in love with, whose hair had started to go curly as it dried.

"I just fangirled under a shark tank. I think that might be a first." Phil couldn't stop his voice from squeaking as he laughed. The words staggered from his mouth, hopping and skipping as his joy grew. Dan's eyes were also wet, but he couldn't tell if it was water from the tank, or tears. He assumed it was a bit of both. The two smiled again.

Dan opened his arms wide, the water splattering the floor. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. Their eyes locked, and he smiled the dopey smile Phil knew all too well.

"How about a hug for your fiancé?" The word was new on Dans lips, but already it felt perfect.

Phil let out a choked sob as he fell into Dan's arms.

"Yes." He mumbled against Dan's shoulder. "Yes yes yes yes yes…"

"Ok Phil!" Both giggled quietly. Despite his joke, Dan clutched Phil tighter as he nuzzled his face into Dan's neck. Dan let the moment stand a little longer, before he pulled away slowly. He lead Phil through the dark passages until they arrived in the canteen, greeted by a humongous cheer and the sound of several party poppers.

"But…how did you all know?" Phil asked, a grin stretched across his face.

"Well.." Started Pj, one of many in the sea of faces.

Laughter filled the room, and Phil shook his head again.

"I'll explain later" Dan whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Phil's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

The following morning contained much talk, laughter and plenty of smiles, as Dan and Phil prepared for their new life.

Together.


	2. Easter Treats

_Easter treats_

_Pairing: Phan (danisnotonfire and Amazingphil)_

_Genre: fluff:) xx_

_Words: (one shot) 1.4k (at least we can say I'm consistent…_

_Summary: It's Easter Sunday, and Phil has something special planned for Dan…_

_WORST SUMMARY EVER BUT YEAH_

_Triggers: none:)_

_I don't think this is the best thing I've ever written. As always the beginning is slow and the end kinda rushed. However this time the end drags on.. (Just like this an!)_

_Also, wasnt phan so cute during the radio show!? Just so many moments asdfghjkl _

_Here we go!_

A smile pushed through my fatigue as I watched his eyes gently flicker open. His beautiful, blue eyes cleared as they found mine; a smile immediately playing on his lips. Our fingers were still tangled from when we had fallen asleep.

"Good morning." I couldn't keep the smile from my voice.

He groaned softly, and he let go of my hand to stretch. His jet black hair was all fluffed up from sleep: strands of it sticking up at gravity defying angles. He flopped back down on the pillow with a soft thud. There was a small pause.

"Happy Easter." He replied.

"To you, too." I yawned, and closed my eyes.

I felt a light prod, and, startled, my eyes flew open.

"Oi, you, no more sleep!" He scorned, the cheeky grin betraying him. I rolled my eyes.

"And why not?" I snuggled back into my pillow, ignoring the fringe that had slipped into my eyes.

"Because…" I felt the weight of the duvet leave me as he persisted.

"It's ten o'clock. And Easter." He continued.

I pouted, and tried to grab the duvet back, only to have it snatched from my fingers.

"So, what do you want to do today, Dan?" He walked over to the window and dragged the curtains open, the sunshine pouring in, shocking my fatigued eyes.

"Your mum." I murmured, burying my face in the pillow.

"Hey!" He cried, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." I apologised unwillingly. I felt another tug at my clothes.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I threw my arms up in defence, and hauled myself into a sleeping position.

"You smell, you know." Phil taunted.

I stuck my head up through the shirt I was pulling on, and smiled sarcastically.

"Aww thanks, honey."

He flushed slightly, and gestured towards the shower.

"But, point taken."

I was slightly confused as to why Phil was so desperate to get up. After we has washed and eaten, we both just slumped down next to each other on the sofa. The hands we weren't using to browse the Internet were say between us, our fingers intertwined. We sat in content silence, both of us partly enveloped by our browsing.

"Radio show today." He noted, as he came back through with two mugs. I took one, and felt the steam jest my face. I raised my eyebrows, a wonky grin on my face.

"Really!?" He rolled his eyes, and I felt the sofa jump slightly as he thumped back down onto the cushions.

"I got the crew their Easter eggs." He ignored my comment. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. I paused.

"Speaking of eggs, where are mine!?" I pouted like a small child, and watched as Phil bit his lip.

"Well?" He remained silent, but wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I see how it is!" I exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression. Phil jus laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he chuckled. It was infectious, and soon the both of us were in stitches for no apparent reason.

Several hours later, I found out what Phil had planned.

He pecked my cheek and stood up, closing the screen of his laptop.

Frowning, my eyes followed him as he hurriedly cleared up, and strolled to the door.

"Phil?" I spoke up, eyebrows knitted together. He paused at the door, and twisted round to face me.

"Stay there. I've got something planned. It is Easter, after all." He made to walk away again, but then thought better about it.

"Don't get too excited, though." He assured, and gently shut the door. I heard the resonant click as he left me in an astounded, and baffled, silence.

He reappeared again after ten minutes, a flush on his cheeks and a smile in his eyes. With a flourish he hastened me out of the door.

"After you, Monsieur" he teased as I followed his orders.

"Oh, I see." Realisation hit me as I looked round the rest of our apartment. Small Easter eggs were littered over the floor, leaving a sweet trail through the rooms.

"When you said it's not much, you sure meant it!" I joked. I giggled as he punched me lightly on the arm.

"Was that meant to hurt?" I continued to taunt him.

He lightly planted his lips on mine, and I smiled into the kiss, ignoring the mandatory confusion.

"Hate you." He mumbled, pulling away.

"You love me really." I replied, the grin invading my face. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Can you, just, get on with it now?" Phil anxiously said, starting to fidget slightly.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, yeah sure…" I tried, and failed, to keep the nagging confusion from my voice. Sure, we had told each other we loved each other before, so why was this different? And why was Phil so keen about the Easter egg hunt?

I shook the questions from my brain, and eagerly began following the trail, nearly bumping into door frames a few times. It helped lighten the mood; soon we were both giggling nonstop.

The eggs led me to a collection of treats as I made my way round the flat. By the time I had reached my room, I had had to pass my load onto Phil, who was very willing to take the assortment of boxes.

The trail ended by my pillow, and as I walked closer, I could make out a small, black box.

As I picked it up, I could feel the harsh corners of the smooth material. I shook it slightly, and no noise escaped; whatever it was, it was held tight.

My heart began to beat fast, and I told myself harshly to calm down. I shouldn't get my hopes up. But then I looked round to see a slightly flustered Phil, and I thought I could make out hope in his blue eyes.

Fingers shaking slightly, I opened the stiff lid, to reveal a gold ring, cushioned in some navy velvet.

"Phil…" I stuttered, trying to make it sound like a warning, like a joke. Instead, the words fell from my mouth. I hadn't noticed that he crept closer, so jumped slightly as he gently lifted the box from my quaking fingers. I managed a shaky smile as he got down on one knee.

"Dan, no words can explain how I feel, so I'm not going to bother. All I will say is that I love you, Dan."

The tears started to fall, now, the small memories drifting down my cheeks.

"I would stay with you forever if you let me. So-"

He gestured with the shuddering box, lifting it up higher.

"Will you let me?"

I opened my mouth and shut it as I tried to force words to come out.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Dan?"

And then he gave me that quirky smile I loved so much, and I gave up trying to coax out words. Instead, I threw my arms around his neck, and nodded against his chest. I felt his arms around my waist, and I gripped him tighter, taking in his scent.

"I take it that's a yes then?" I looked up and nodded again, and I realised that he was crying, too.

And then we kissed, and as our cheeks clashed I felt his tears mix with mine. The box had fallen to the ground, but we didn't care as we deepened the kiss, our mouths moving in sync as we grinned.

After a while, he took the box off the floor, and slipped the ring onto my finger. I studied it as it glinted in the afternoon sun. I realised how, in the end, our relationship came down to a hoop of metal on my finger.

"Well it definitely doesn't LOOK like an Easter egg, but I guess it will suffice as an Easter present."

I watched as he laughed, as his eyes locked with mine before he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"You eat too much chocolate anyway." His breath was hot on my skin, and my laugh was muffled as I snuggled into his shoulder. He slowly rocked me back and forth, and I scoffed slightly at his joke. There was a small silence, and I looked up at him and smiled.

"This is way better."


	3. You Love Me Really

div class="body-text"  
style="margin-top: 1em;" 


	4. The Haribo Ring

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; color:  
#cccccc; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;  
background-color: #000000;"The Haribo Ringbr /Pairing:  
Phanbr /Genre: (in order of appearance hehe) angst, fluffbr /Words: 1.5 Kbr /Summary: Dan gets jealous when Pj proposes to Philbr /An: a phanfic I wrote with the amazing I'm-a-baby-phanosaur go check her out! xxbr /"Whoops I think me and amazingphil just got married"br /The second Dan read the tweet; he felt the jealousy bubbling in his stomach. He tried to push it away, but it just made him focus more on the feelings he tried so hard to ignore. Dan shut down his laptop screen with a soft click. He could still hear Phil chatting a few rooms away as he continued with the /Dan had long since come to terms with his feelings for Phil, and over the years of knowing him had lived in hope they would eventually go away. But with each laugh, each smile, each accidental touch, he could feel himself falling more and more in love with the older boy. He had never told Phil how he felt; he never wanted to ruin the friendship between /"But I need you know." Dan whispered to himself as he felt his emotions wash over him again. Many hours later, he penetrated the barrier of sleep, but only after thinking how much warmer the bed would be had Phil been beside him./p 


	5. A Special Dedication

Another phanfic with im-a-baby-phanosaur! We really need a name for our pairing hehe

Words: 2.1k

Genre: fluff

Pairing: phan, established

Summary: It's the radio show,and Phil wants to finally come out. However, Dan doesn't, and they have a fall out

A/n: we're predicting the future hehe xx

"Dan, I need to put this in the oven now." Phil gestured towards their hands, which were laced together affectionately.

"Oh right, yeah" Dan reluctantly let go, and Phil flashed his boyfriend a reassuring grin as he grabbed the oven gloves. He made to grab the tray, and watched as Dan swiped a glob of the brown mix. He slyly licked it off, looking away, acting innocent.

"Daaannnn!" Phil exclaimed in despair. Dan chuckled as he attempted to get another mouthful.

"Oi!" Phil swatted his hand away, his fingers lingering on Dan's soft skin. Dan pouted adorably as Phil stored it in the oven.

"But its so good!"

"No." Phil responded to Dan's protests by wagging his finger in his face. Dan bared his teeth, playfully trying to bite it. Both erupted in laughter continued to playfully growl at each other.

"Remember last time we did this?" They were sitting down, waiting for their brownies to bake. Phil's head rested in the crook of dans neck, as he flicked his eyes up to see Dan's grin. Dan reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Yeah. That was fun." They shared a smile.

The harsh beep of the cooker interrupted them, and Phil jumped up, squealing "Brownies!" as he rushed over. Dan rolled his eyes lovingly as he stared after his boyfriend. A sweet aroma filledthe kitchen, and both took in deep breaths of the scent. Not thinking that the brownies had just been in a ridiculously hot oven, Dan reached out to grab a chunk. He jumped back, yelping and flapping his hands around as he realised his error.

"Silly person." Phil chuckled, and carefully cut off a small slice of brownie, blowing on it before feeding it to Dan, who had recovered remarkably quickly.

They continued to feed each other, laughing if they managed to get crumbs on their noses.

"They tasted so good!" Phil announced when they had finished. A cheeky smirk emerged on Dan's face as he scavenged the last crumbs.

"Not as good as you do!"

"Dan!"

"Sorry, sorry. Yeah, that wasn't appropriate."

Blushing, Phil shook his head, trying to hide his giggles.

"No, it really wasn't! That was so dirty!"

"What did you expect, you're the innocent one!" Dan smirked in reply. He gently brushed the remaining cake from Phils cheek, and the older man raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't mean I can't do this!" Phil pulled Dan closer, pressing his lips rather forcefully onto Dan's. Dan was surprised at first, but was quick to respond, moving his lips to the tempo Phil was setting. They could both taste the sweet taste of sugar on the other. It was sometime before they broke apart, slightly breathless.

"Told you they didn't taste as good as you." Dan smirked as Phil blushed slightly, glaring at him.

"I knew exactly what you meant, Dan. Don't try and wriggle out of it!" He scolded. All the same, he pecked his lips again.

A silence settled as the remains of the joke faded away. Dan and Phil were left facing each other, smiling. The live lounge was a comfortable place to hover whilst they waited for their call. Sometimes Dan, exhausted from late night browsing, would snuggle up to Phil on the sofa, resting his head on his shoulder. Other times, like today, they would sit next to each other and chat, hand in hand, whilst watching the bustle of the studio.

"Errr, Dan?" Phil asked tentatively.

"Mhm?" Dan mumbled, his head flopped back and his eyes closed. Phil's heart fluttered, as always, as he watched them flicker open, Dan's deep brown eyes smiling at him. Trying not to blush, Phil stared at his fidgeting hands.

"Um…I was just wondering…"

"C'mon Phil, what is it?" Dan smiled encouragingly down at phil, who was nibbling his lip anxiously. Phil sighed.

"Can we tell the viewers? About us? Tonight?" he continued to chew his lip. Dan's smile faltered, and his eyes darkened slightly. he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I don't think so Phil…" Phil looked at him, sadness invading his eyes.

"But why?! We've been together for five years now, nearly six, and i hate hiding this, what we have…"

"Phil, no. I don't want to…" Dan got cut off by phil, the sadness in his eyes replaced by flames of anger and hurt.

"Sometimes I think that you're not proud of this. Do you want to be a couple at all? what's the point of this if we can't show it off!?"

"Phil, don't do this. I'm sorry i just…"

"There's nothing to be scared of, Dan! I'll be there for you, for us…"

"Yeah, I know. it's just I…."

"And if you're going to say something about the fans, don't. They'd never give you crap, heck, most of them want us to be together. They love you, Dan, just like I love you"

By now both men had tears in their eyes. this wasn't the first time they had fought over this.

"But Phil, you don't…"

"Save it, Dan. Let me know when you aren't ashamed of me." Phil walked out of the room, heading to the studio, leaving Dan alone.

The fourth song was playing. There was no video, so they were left standing awkwardly in front of the camera, and the hundreds of worrying eyes that watched their every, stiff move. Dan couldn't look at Phil; he knew that he'd burst into tears. The guilt and hurt had already eaten him whole. Phil passed the board, which had his hand writing scrawled at the top, to Dan, his eyes glancing at him before looking away in disgust. Dan tried to act normal as he drew, and even managed a small smile as he showed it to Phil. Phil nodded, but returned to the mass of buttons. Dan mentally sighed as he paced the headphones back on his head.

"And that was Train with Drive By" Phil spoke into the microphone.

"A song all about being there for each other." Dan said, risking a light sideways glance at Phil, forcing a smile. "what's your opinion on that, then Phil?"

"Why would you ask that, Dan?" Phil replied, a hint of sceptical accompanying what would usually be banter, flicking his fringe away to look at Dan.

"I dont know" Dan grinned as he threw his arms up, feeling the old ways returning. He could at least pretend everything was fine. "Just curious?" He added, his face pulling the expression the fans, and Phil, knew so well.

"Well, as long as you've got your laptop, you're all set really aren't you?" Phil smirked

"Really? Really Phil?" They both laughed, but even to Dan, it sounded hollow, not as real as usual. He could feel himself loosen up slightly, however.

"Yeah! Course" he paused. "That explains why you were so distraught on Wednesday when that criminal fly abducted your laptop!"

Dan felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks, flattered that phil remembered.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, that explains everything!" Dan chuckled, and for a minute everthing seemed normal, that they were back to their usual happy bantering self. then he caught phil's eye, and felt the ache fall over his heart again.

"Ok so, the next song is viewers video, to what, in my opinion, has become a real modern day classic. Here is Emma and Lucy to One Direction's, What makes you beautiful! and don't forget to tweet us using the hashtag #liferegrets. And by the way, Dan, didn't I hear you singing One Direction in the shower…"

Dan hid his face in his hands and groaned, nodding slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Phil laughing at him, loudly.

"That's one thing I DO regret!" He chuckled, smiling at the camera. "You have to admit that it was a groundbreaking performance though!" He protested. He stared intently at Phil, forgetting their argument as his eyes locked with Phil's blue ones. They looked at each other, as Phil slowly nodded, before the hurt returned to his eyes, and he frostily looked away. Dan looked away also, trying to hide the embarrassment and smitten expression which had invaded.

Fortunately for him, the music started to play, and he sighed in relief as the video took over. That had been the first time him and Phil had had a proper conversation, and it had just reminded him how bad he was being. He watched Phil, as his eyes skimmed over the laptop screen, smiling to himself at some of the tweets. He was perfect, amazing, beautiful. He didn't deserve to have to hide anymore. Dan didn't know, in all honesty, why he was so afraid. And that was the reason, he decided, he needed to do something about it.

It was how he went about it that was the problem. They had been together nearly six years, it wasn't something he could take lightly. Phil was right, but he couldn't just slip it into a sentence. Not only did he have to make it up to Phil, but he had to show to the fans how much they meant to each other.

"Isn't that right Dan?" Phil's voice cut him from his thoughts. Startled, he flung his head round to face him.

"What?" He asked. Phil studied him questionably, perfect eyebrows furrowed together.

"They can request any song, can't they." he repeated slowly, obviously baffled at Dan's day dreams.

"Oh, right yeah." he looked away again as the solution appeared in his head. He was looking at the camera, so Phil couldn't see the proud smile that appeared on his face.

"Can I request a song?" Dan whispered to one of the staff, stealing a glance at Phil. He was busy entertaining their massive audience, so didn't see Dan conferring with the others.

"Sure, what song?"

He pondered for a second,his mind casting back to the endless 'Phan' tags on tumblr. He smirked as the words "Still Into You, Paramore" escaped his lips.

The music died down, and Dan took a deep breath. His heart started to rush as he knew this was his chance. No one knew what was happening, except that he was requesting a song; Phil was completely oblivious. It was odd not having his reassuring smiles. Before Phil could speak again, Dan seized the oppurtunity.

"I have a life regret." He blurted out.

dan turned to phil, meeting his eyes. He could see slight confusion, but he continued regardless. He had to do this.

"And that is not telling the world how I feel about Phil. Hiding him. Cause he is far too much of an amazing person to be hid. He's beautiful, and funny and clever and adorable, and he came into my life when I needed him most and turned my world upside down. I fell head over heals in love with him. And we've been in love ever since." Dan could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he turned back to the camera.

"That was nearly six years ago. And, hell, I wish I told you guys sooner. But I was scared. I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want this, but, hell, if you are a real phangirl, then hopefully you can accept us. Accept this." he reached out, intertwining his fingers with Phils, feeling a soft squeeze. He knew he was forgiven.

"I hope you're glad in some way, I know I am! However, please don't break Tumblr, I need it!" They both laughed, and Dan felt the familiar tug at his heart as he heard Phil.

"So there you go. The truth's out. So, without further ado here is Still into you, by Paramore, going out to Phil, my boyfriend." As Dan heard the song begin to play, he removed his headphones, turning to look anxiously at phil, to be met with his boyfriends tearful eyes and huge smile. Phil pointed to a spot they both knew would be off camera and Dan nodded in return, allowing himself to be dragged over there by his hand.

"You didn't have to do that." Phil mumbled into Dan's shoulder as he laced his arms round his waist.

"I wanted to. I owed it to you." Phil was confused at first as Dan pulled away from the hug, but seconds later found Dan's sweet lips on his, moving steadily. The kiss only lasted a few moments, both knew they hadn't got long until the song was over. Phil pulled Dan into one final hug.

"Thank you."

Dan smiled, holding Phil close.

They reappeared on camera, scrolling through the mass of tweets.

" bbcr1 any guesses as to what phan is up to off camera rn ;)"

Both laughed as they slid their headphones back on, preparing to face the next hour of the show.


	6. Malteasers and Videos

phan oneshot

genre - fluff, and possibly implications of smut at the end. (That was Eloise not me!)

word count - 1.1k

summary - Dan and Phil watch music videos for the radio show…

AN - Another collab with im-a-baby-phanosaur

She's a great writer uploads more phanfics than me. The idea for this was a kinda mind melt moment :)

I was gonna say something else but I've forgot so I'll say thank you, Eloise, for putting up with my rubbish ideas which take a while to take shape:)

Enjoy! x

"DAAAAN?" Phil yelled into the emptiness of the flat, his voice echoing round. Hearing nothing, he sighed. Heaving himself off the comfy sofa, all prepared for the next few hours, and strolled through the flat, weaving round the mess and corridors to reach Dan's door. It was closed, but Phil could hear the clicking of a mouse, and the blaring of music.

"Dan?" he called, knocking on the wood. He heard a muffled response, and he smiled at the distance of Dan's voice, proving that he was preoccupied with browsing.

"We need to watch the videos!"

"What?" Phil rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from his voice. As annoying as Dan was, he was too adorable.

"Videos? Y'know, for that thing we do every Sunday on the radio?" Sarcasm dripped off his response.

"Errrr…" Dan's voice drifted away as another Tumblr post demanded his attention.

"Videos. Lounge." Dan remained still. "NOW!" He whined, and he could finally hear a slight shuffling. He retreated back to the living room, flopping down on the sofa to wait for Dan.

Dan heaved himself out of his comfortable browsing position with a sigh. Even though watching the videos didn't exactly require a great amount of effort, tumblr was very addictive; just as he had shut down the screen, an interesting post had flashed up. Luckily for Phil, Dan loved him too much to let him down, for TUMBLR. He glanced in the mirror on the way through to the lounge, sighing at his hobbit hair. He shrugged it off, and walked into the living room.

Phil looked up as the door swung open, and flashed a loving smile at Dan.

"You came!" he taunted in mock disbelief as Dan thumped down next to him. "Was Tumblr not good enough for you?" Dan glared at him playfully, and snuggled down next to him.

"You're much better." He murmured, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil smirked down at him.

"Is that why you're snuggled in one of my hoodies?

Dan blushed slightly.

"No, I was just cold." he mumbled, causing Phil to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah right."

"Did you want something?" Dan changed the subject. "Oh yeah, what was it, those videos? You know, for the thing we do every Sunday?" His eyes glistened as he used Phil's words against him. Phil rolled his eyes at the younger boy, who was smirking, shoving him gently and chuckling under his breath.

"Your cleverness amazes me."

"I know." Dan smiled smugly up at Phil, who proceeded to roll his eyes again.

"Seriously, that was pure genius" he continued as he opened the videos on his laptop, and now it was Dan's turn to shove Phil.

"Wait phil! we're forgetting something!" Phil sighed.

"What NOW?!"

"We need the maltesers!"

"Really?" Dan nodded eagerly.

"That's it. That's why you gave me a small heart attack, thinking the oven was on or something. Malteasers."

"And hot chocolate with marshmallows!" Dans voice echoed from the kitchen where phil could hear him banging cupboard doors in his search for the chocolate.

"Why are you telling ME that? You're the one getting it!" Phil called back after a while.

Dan returned moments later with his hands full of bags of sweets, face beaming with a happy smile.

"Because you're not excited enough!"

"Only minutes ago you were grumbling because you wanted to be on tumblr!"

"Things change, Phil, things happen."

"Like maltesers?"

"Exactly." Dan grinned as he popped one in Phil's mouth. He munched on it greedily, relishing the chocolate.

"Okay, you win." Phil agreed, smiling as he pecked Dan's cheek.

"C'mon. Let's watch the videos."

Watching the videos was really enjoyable, which was good as it was part of their job. The hardest part, Phil decided with a smile as he watched Dan cuddle up to him, was making Dan sit down to begin with. And then keeping their hands off each other.

Some of the videos were hilarious, and they would look at each other as their mouths determinedly curled into a smile, which would quickly turn into a loud laugh. Another great thing was that if something was even slightly scary, Dan would act scared and take the excuse to cuddle up to Phil.

There were also many love songs, and when they had first started the radio show those few minutes would be awkward. Now, however, they would both sub consciously snuggle closer to each other. Sometimes they'd share stare. It was odd basing your relationship on other peoples music videos, but they both loved these moments.

At this moment in time, How Long Will I love You was playing. Dan had his head rested on Phils shoulder, and Phil's arm was slung around him protectively.

Dan lifted his head and shifted gently out from phil, twisting so he was facing him on the sofa. His hair was ruffled and curled from cuddling, and his cheeks were flushed. Phil couldn't but help but smile at the spark in Dan's eyes.

The chorus came around again, and Dan began to mouth along to the words, hands gesturing towards Phil as he mimed to the song. The smile grew as he mouthed the meaningful words, and Phil laughed at the cuteness and humour of the scene.

Phil ruffled Dan's hair before starting to mime himself, and it soon turned into a sweet miming duet between the two of them, even if it was occasionally interrupted by their giggles.

"How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I may."

Dan spoke the last few lines, as Phil pulled him into an embrace and pressed his lips to Dan's.

"Of course you may." He whispered in Dan's ear.

They split apart again, Phils arm still around Dan.

"You know." Phil added, his fingers tracing patterns on Dan's back, earning a slight shiver from Dan.

"You're a very good singer." Dan chuckled quietly, shaking his head slightly.

"Thanks." Dan murmured in response, before reuniting his lips with Phils. This time, the kiss was faster paced, more needy than sweet. Dan tangled his fingers into Phil's hair, bringing them impossibly closer. Hastily, Phil pushed them over backwards, so they were lying together on the sofa, lips still joined and…

CRASH

The pair hastily pulled apart, heads snapping to look in the direction of the crash. Phils laptop lay upside down on the floor.

"Oops."

Panicking slightly, they sat up, phil rushing to inspect the damage.

"Is it…alive?" Dan asked, nibbling on his lip. There was an audible sigh of relief from both beys when the screen lit up once more. Phil turned to Dan, who was blushing slightly and running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should continue that elsewhere…" Phil chuckled, grabbing Dans hands in his own, and dragging him through to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


	7. FLYING

Flying

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Genre: High school AU (Dan and Phil are childhood friends); Angst

Warnings: (spoiler warning) may be triggering, suicide, self harm

Authors note: so I managed to make myself cry when I came up with the idea but I didn't cry whilst writing. There is one kinda recurring metaphor through out. Is it just me who doesn't always like putting in warnings as it spoils the end? I know it's important but yeah.

Anyway enjoy!

Dan had always wondered what it was like to fly. To feel the wind rush under you, its delicate fingers stopping you from plummeting to the solid ground, whilst the world carried on aggravatingly slowly. It was something all humans had wished for at some point - and Dan was no different - but at the same time, the only reason humanity wanted command of the skies was because they wanted power. And that wasn't what Dan was. Dan hates humanity for that.

Him and Phil spent many hours playing together; they would soar on imaginary wings, their short arms spread out to either side. Even though their feet were on the ground, they could imagine that their head, heart and hands were floating in the air. The wind would tickle their outspread fingers, and they would look at each other and giggle.

As they got slightly older, they never stopped playing together. They needed each other's company too much. With the years came more want for adventure. Soon they would swing high on the swings. Daringly, they would let go of the rusty chains and enjoy the few seconds of freedom before they slipped back to the ground. Phil would always be waiting to catch Dan if he slipped, and Dan would do the same for Phil. Sometimes, Phil, being clumsy as a child penguin, would tumble over the edge, and they would land, limbs sprawled, on the damp sand. But they would always end laughing.

Phil had always been slightly taller than Dan, so whenever he jumped, Phil would always be there to catch him.

Even once they entered high school, the dreams never stopped. They would often chat eagerly about flight, laughing at their childhood memories. Phil would laugh, eyes sparkling, and Dan would feel the nostalgia bubbling in his stomach as he stared lovingly at his companion. Sometimes, when it was dark and the stars hid their secret, they would visit the park. To feel the thrill of flying once more.

So, it was no surprise that Dan was smiling slightly as he flew. His feet left the ground, he felt the daring rush as he let go. He could feel his wings spread out powerfully behind him, just like he always imagined them.

Dan started acknowledging his depression as Phil started to drift away. Phil's cheeky smile had always formed a barrier between Dan and his sorrow; now, as Phil began to make new friends, and a few girl friends, Dan felt more and more unprotected. Like his wings had gone.

But all it took was a few salty tears, and Phil was flying by his side again, pale arms wrapped around him. He didn't want a girlfriend, he had said, he didn't need one. He had Dan.

Dan had the whole of the world below him, but he hated it; why should he focus on that when he had his beloved memories to carry him through?

It was another year before they kissed. Another year of self hatred, of dripping rubies against tanned skin, mixing with the hopeless tears. Another year of Dan falling, but then Phil caught him.

It was a perfect setting, Dan had to admit with a remorseful grin. They were on the edge again. Their legs swung over the edge if Dan's house; outside his bedroom was a small roof, where they could sit and feel the air supporting him once more. A sunset ravelled itself around them. The colours rushed over the horizon: fluffy pinks, followed by bubbling oranges and near-crimson reds. It had just happened. A joke, a laugh, a twinkle, and suddenly they were leaning in on impulse, pushed together by the years they spent with each other. And it ended in a hug and a smile as they watched the colours fade into darkness.

But that night, the shadows visited Dan, like always. And that troubled him. He had Phil, but he still felt that stumbling hatred for the world around him. So why should he stay? Him and Phil weren't properly TOGETHER if Dan's thoughts always strayed away from the happiness Phil brought. Phil didn't deserve him, and that was obvious because Dan couldn't feel happiness. Phil was too perfect; Dan wasn't. Dan was living a nightmare, just one where Phil existed. If Dan deserved Phil then he would've been able to stop those thoughts. But he couldn't, so he couldn't be caught by Phil.

It had been too perfect. Like a dream. And that's what people did, wasn't it, to wake up from a dream? They fell. And just before they died, they could escape the dream. And that's what Dan had to do.

So as Dan flew this time, he stayed focused on the dream, because he knew he wouldn't have to worry about its perfection ever again. He would fall, and then he would wake up.

He soared through the air, with the memory of Phil beside him, the ghost of Phil's smiling lips on his. He could feel Phil's hand in his, but when he dared look, he wasn't surprised to know he wasn't there.

This time, Phil wasn't there to catch him.

And that was okay with Dan.

This time, Dan didn't want him to.


End file.
